


「奥菲x你」奥菲的副驾

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *trash my trash*nc-17*rps*公开场合*dirty talk
Relationships: 奥利弗 菲尔普斯 奥菲 jop
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 3





	「奥菲x你」奥菲的副驾

「奥菲x你」奥菲的副驾

你在车上睡得东倒西歪的，最近可把你累坏了，由于Covid-19的肆虐，你不得不从非疫情第三国隔离了两周，再转红眼航机回英国。你的男朋友打趣说他可是冒着生命危险来接你回家，行吧，明明是这家伙也刚从波利尼亚回来的第十五天，在家憋坏了想出来呼吸新鲜空气。  
等你迷迷糊糊醒来，奥菲把车停在社区花园附近，你疑惑地问他怎么不进停车场，奥菲似笑非笑地看着你，“来个不同寻常的约会吗，亲爱的。”  
你瞥了自家男朋友一眼，之前倒是没注意到这家伙穿着格外端正，还打着你最喜欢的香槟色领带，看起来像是场蓄谋已久的不怀好意。  
你轻轻抓住他的领带往自己的方向带，奥菲挑着眉毛闲闲的看着你，你却从他的褐色眼睛里读出欲擒故纵的小把戏，偷偷往上提起的嘴角都透着“快来吻我”的姿态。  
好嘛，狗男人。你垂眼看着近在咫尺的唇，又抬眼细数他的睫毛，小扇子轻轻抖动，奥菲也在看着你，半阖着眼睛藏不住的爱意。你突然想在此刻多停留一会，只有彼此的心跳声，你们的呼吸彼此交缠，车窗外万籁俱寂。这周以来最宁静的一刻，你没有意识到自己发起了呆，奥菲低声笑了起来，“看呆了？”热气喷洒在你的唇上，他将滑落的发丝替你夹回耳后，维持着只要往前一寸就能吻上的距离，坏笑着问你，“亲爱的，想不想试试在车里做？”  
奥菲不等你回答就动作贼利索地下了车，你还停留着计较那个近在咫尺的吻，就被奥菲从副驾座上抱了起来，这家伙肯定偷偷在家健身了，你看着他卷起的衬衣袖口下结实的手臂想。接着你就被扔在相对宽敞的后座上，你刚想抱怨我是你女朋友不是沙袋啊喂，奥菲就挤了进来把你压在身下，奥菲太高了，你简直被压的动弹不得，显然他也意识到这一点，你有点好笑地看他的西装裤隆起一个暧昧的弧度又不得不打开车门退了出去，他故作凶恶的瞪了你一眼，你不知道为什么就想到了乌鸦投石喝水的故事，奥菲就是那只嘴不够长的倒霉乌鸦。  
接着奥菲乌鸦找到了能让他喝到水的方法，他又钻了进来，端正地坐在后座上，像挠小动物一般伸手挠你的下巴，“坐上来自己动，亲爱的。”  
奥菲总裁上身了，你跪坐起来尽量不笑的太明显，有时候你家男朋友真是傻得可爱。  
“再笑！”奥菲抬起你的腿分开在他两侧，“一会操哭你。”  
你揪着他的领带明目张胆地笑，“你想怎么操哭我呀？”  
奥菲的嘴角勾起一个熟悉的弧度，他隔着单裙揉捏着你的臀部，暗自用劲按着你坐在他的勃起上，“当然是——用我的老二操哭你。”  
你终于吻上那张爱说奇怪的话的嘴，吮住他饱满的下唇，用舌尖轻轻按压它，奥菲吻起来像软糖般甜蜜，你可不敢告诉他，你知道他一定会幼稚地抗议他才不软，他会硬的让你哭泣。  
你听到裤链拉下的声音，在微弱的光线里，在封闭暧昧的环境里，你像第一次和他做爱一般悄悄地脸红了。  
奥菲拉过你的手去触摸他暴露在空气中的老二，“你知道我有多想念你的嘴。”他惋惜地舔了舔你的唇瓣，“亲爱的，你有一张最适合含着我老二的小嘴。”  
“变态…”你小声说，实际上你喜欢他小小恶趣味，只是有点可惜你看不清他的表情，你喜欢看他衣着整齐地对你说一些龌龊的话，这可以让你立刻就湿的不得了。  
奥菲握着你的手替他撸动，唇间泄出一声欲求不满的叹息，他挺了挺腰，你能感受到他顶端的形状隔着薄薄内裤在你的穴口滑动，奥菲色情地将舌尖探入你的耳朵，你忍不住笑着缩起了脖子，“奥利，别这样，痒。”  
奥菲乐于捕捉到任何一个可以言语调戏你的机会，他冲你的耳廓吐息，“哪里痒，亲爱的？”  
口意，你锤了一下他的肩膀，奥菲的老二隔着已经湿透的内裤往里顶着，“这里吗？”  
你难耐地喘了口气，奥菲把你的内裤往一旁拨去，修长的手指熟练地揉着那一点，在听到你小声呻吟后，他满足地啄着你的唇，“喜欢我揉你的阴蒂吗，亲爱的。”  
你握不住他的勃起了，双手攀住他的脖子，被把玩的快感让你堪堪地坐在奥菲的老二上，肿胀的头部毫无间隔地挤了进去。解锁车后座的新尝试让奥菲比以往更兴奋，他并不着急进入你，手指依旧以一种吊人胃口的方式在你的阴蒂上打转，“嗯？”  
你报复性地咬住他的喉结轻吮，嘴里含糊不清地嘟囔着奥菲浑蛋，奥菲的喉结上下滑动，“亲爱的，你是在偷偷骂我吗？”  
嗯，对啊没错。你加倍努力地舔着奥菲的颈项，鼻间充斥着淡淡的须后水的气味，奥菲索性移开了手指，双手探入裙中贴着你的皮肤抚摸，大手滑过背脊发出沙沙的轻响，落在你的腰间紧紧握住，拇指轻轻刮蹭着那里的软肉，你搂紧了奥菲的脖子呢喃，“奥利，我好想你…”  
奥菲埋进你的发间，手臂把你圈的更紧了一些，“亲爱的，我也很想你——”  
话音刚落，奥菲这个浑蛋他松手了，你一下子跌坐在他的老二上，“噢……”奥菲满足地吐出一口气，“想死你了，亲爱的。”  
突如其来的深度噎的你半天说不出话，奥菲弯着眼睛笑的撩人，“满意了吗？宝贝儿。”  
你瞪了他一眼，“一点都——不满意！”  
“嗯？那我得要更努力一些。”说着，奥菲托着你的臀瓣用力地往上顶送，噗哧的水声在密闭的环境里特别响亮。  
你沉浸在被奥菲抽插的快感里，一时你们都没有说话，随着呼吸的逐渐加重，以及奥菲控制不住地愈加动作幅度，“哎哟！”你被他顶的头撞上了车子顶部，你吃疼地叫唤了一声，透过暧昧的光线你和奥菲原本情欲上涌的视线相遇了，接着不知道是谁先开始，你们都大笑了起来。奥菲一边擦去你笑出的眼泪，一边咧着嘴笑，“宝贝儿，这可真是不错。”  
你用鼻尖蹭着他，“怪你，奥利。是你太大了。”  
嗯…其实你想说他个子太大了。奥菲瞬间切换回死不正经的样子，“哪里大？亲爱的。”  
他的老二在你的身体里划着小小的圈，“这里吗？”  
男人啊。你故意呻吟着说，“奥利的老二好大。”  
奥菲看上去似乎满意了，接着你一脸懵逼地看着他推开车门，就着插在你体内的姿势抱着你走出去。  
“嘘…”奥菲单手轻易地托着你，一只手把你按在他的胸口不让你出声，“让路边的小野猫见证，你是怎样被我的老二操到哭。”  
你深感刺激地盘紧他，奥菲把你压在车引擎盖上不受束缚地抽插起来，“喜欢我这样操你吗？”  
你又紧张又舒服地喘息，“爱死了。”  
奥菲揉起了你的胸部，身下用力地把你往上顶了好几寸，你听见枯叶被轻风带起又落地的沙沙声，偶尔从小树丛里传出的小动物的脚步声，还有奥菲停不下吐出荤话的嘴，“瞧瞧。”他示意你看向左侧的树丛，“小猫儿在看着我们做爱。”一只小小的花斑野猫闲闲地蹲坐在树丛下，黄褐色的猫眼好奇地打量着你们。  
你忍住紧缩了下身，即使是只猫，这种被偷窥的感觉也太刺激了，奥菲得逞地闷笑，“它的毛绒绒的小脑袋和一定你一样糊涂了，来——”  
奥菲拍拍你的臀部让你跪趴在车盖上，抽出湿漉漉的阴茎再次整根顶入，“它们是这样交配的。”  
你被顶的只能发出断断续续发呻吟，内心充斥着奥菲是个臭混蛋的想法。  
邪恶的手指不过瘾似的再次捏着你的阴蒂把玩，奥菲真的像矫健的豹子一般叼住你的颈间皮肤含糊地说，“小猫儿爽吗？”  
你支撑不住地趴在引擎盖上，膝盖都有些生疼，你不由得想象起自己是怎样裙子被推到腰间，奥菲的手指探在你身下逗弄着阴蒂，结实的手臂时而揉弄着你的胸部，时而掐着你的腰，深紫色的老二从裤中探出又不断消失在你的身体里，随着奥菲的前后夹击，你尖叫了一声，下体涌出一股热流，身体软倒在车盖，惊动了那只花斑小猫，它一下窜进了树丛消失不见了。  
“亲爱的，你吓跑它了。”奥菲持续耸动着腰身有些不满，“它还没看到你被我干哭呢。”  
这人到底有什么奇怪的执念，你撑在车盖上，沉浸在着奥菲抽动着老二把你托向第二波小高潮，奥菲干了一会突然又把你翻转过来，他压在你身上激动地吻你，舌尖有些粗鲁地舔过你的口腔，你知道奥菲快到了，他性感地在你的耳边低喘，“操，我想射在你漂亮的脸上，亲爱的。”  
你柔顺地看着他的眼中蓬勃的欲念，奥菲抽出了他的老二快速地套弄，咬着牙将精液尽数喷射在你的脸上和锁骨上，“亲爱的，我爱你。”  
奥菲用那条香槟色的领带擦拭着你脸上的精液，一边温存地吻你，“你太棒了，宝贝儿。”  
你在奥菲抱着你放回副驾的时候露出一丝和他近似的坏笑，“奥利。你没有操哭我哦。”  
奥菲弯着腰替你扣上副驾的保险带扣，狡猾地眨了眨眼睛，“yet.”  
“亲爱的，你还有整整十四天的居家隔离。”奥菲暗示性极强地让你含住他的手指，“而我，已经想好我们第一个孩子的名字了。”  
糟糕……


End file.
